My Dog is my Roommate (series)
Production T he series 'My Dog is my Roommate' is created by Marshall Seward. The series began as a comic series back in June 5, 2016. The comic 'Pilot' was a trashed comic (which means DepressingComicz was going to ditch the idea). After 200 likes and a certain number of repubs, DepressingComicz said if the pilot got 500 likes he would turn it into a full series, if it got 800 likes he would work on an animated 'pilot. The series surpassed 500 likes to 800. The series got developed and the animated series is still underway. DepressingComicz (Marshall) has roughly storyboarded half of the pilot and roughly 'wrote' a theme song. The animated series pilot will be around 7-15 minutes and will be animated in Adobe Animate. The creator has made countless sketches of buildings, characters, and even some plots for episodes. The animated pilot is set to come out in late 2019. Plot (comics) The plot of the series is about a dog named Wyatt, and a human named Eric. They live together and go to a college called Greenslate. The comics are geared around animal humor/ jokes about having a dog and the struggles with life. The series covers topics like break-ups, loosing friends, and taking jokes. Plot (animated) A little is to be said about the animated series. The plot will be geared towards around having fun with your best friend, growing up, coping with life, understanding life, repairing time and space and coping with the universe breaking. The animated series is sci-fi related. Main Characters Eric Personality Eric is a 23 year old college students in the college 'GreenSlate'. Eric was born in March 12, 1971 in the small town of Greenslate, California. Eric is the oppoisite of party-loving, wyatt. He is a workaholic introvert who does most of his time working, studying or trying to relax. He can let life mess with him every now and then, but he has friends to cheer him up. Childhood For the most part, Eric had a pretty normal childhood. His parents (Nancy and Derrek) raised him in a intellectual and philosophical matter. When Eric was 13 his mom and dad got divorced. His mother remarried a guy name Drew when he was 16. ''Fun facts *Eric's was originially going to be the party animal *Eric's shirt in the animated serieshas a light green strip Wyatt Personality Wyatt is 23 year old black lab mixed. He was born in Richmond, Virginia in Jan. 6, 1971. He spends most of his time playing video games, watching tv, listening to music, and playing ulitmate frisbee. Childhood Wyatt's childhood was ruff (no pun intended). He didn't know his parents; they put him up for adoption. Wyatts adopted parents were unknown (haven't gotten that far yet). When Wyatt was 14 he moved to Greenslate and went to Greenslate High School with Eric (during this time they haven't met). Fun facts *Wyatt's favorite sport is hockey *His favorite band is the Flaming Lips *He doesn't have balls Background Characters Professor Christopher Mates Personality Professor Chrisphoter Mates is a 54 year old science teacher who teaches Physics, Astrophysics, and Chemistry. Hes very secretive. He acts like he knows everything in the universe. Theres a conspiracy he has a lab under the building? He looks like hes from the 21st century. Childhood/ Past Theres not much to say about Prof. Mates childhood. ---- '''(This part could potentially ruin the series, read ahead if you so please) SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS Chris Mates is the Chris from Dreamscape. In the third series after dreamscape (Definetly Logic #2), Chris finds a way to invent and use time travel. In the epilogue of series #4 (When Universe Collaspe) after that happens in series #4, Chris needs to get out of time. He takes the time travel devices and jump backwards X amount of years. He wines up in the 70's, ages and then gets a job at Greenslat and mets Wyatt and Eric. Samantha 'Sam' Hitchs